Mega Man 12: The Final Scheme of Wily
by BLUtoniumBerry
Summary: Set three years after the end of Mega Man 11, Wily has returned.
1. Wily's Scheme Begins

**_Author's Note: I do not any of the characters that are from the Mega man series, but I own all of my original robot masters. Most the lore has been taken from Wikipedia, so please do not come after me for any sort of inconsistencies._**

* * *

Mega Man 12: The Final Plot of Wily

After the events of Mega Man 11, the world settled back into ease and peacefulness, and the robot masters had settled back into what they were doing before they were disturbed by Doctor Wily. Torch Man was educating the general populace about fire safety using the, Blast Man was creating explosions for the silver screen, Bounce Man returned to crash testing at Momo's Robot Farm while also giving fitness instruction on the side, and Tundra Man was monitoring the global climate. Nobody had heard from Doctor Wily for three years, and the world had forgotten about him. The entire world, except for Rock.

"Do you think he'll come back, Doctor Light?"

Rock asked one day while he was sweeping the floor of Doctor Light's lab for the twelfth time that day, his robotic mind occupied with thoughts of saving the world again.

"Rock, if you're referring to Wily, I have no doubts in my mind that he will. We haven't been able to find him in all this time. I imagine that he has either kidnapped or created new robot masters to take over the world again from his secret base. That's why I've been working on something for your mega armor."

The doctor looked up from his workbench and held up an attachment. It looked like a big hook that swung freely from a chain, and Rock couldn't make heads or tails of what it could be...or what it could do.

"That giant hook is for my armor, Doctor?"

"Yes, it is. I have developed a new adaptation for you to enhance your mobility. I call it the Swing Line. You can use it to latch onto walls and pull yourself over...or, you could, if I could get to work properly."  
"Doctor that's—"

A news alert popped onto the television screen behind the two of them, pulling their attention away from the conversation. A robot with slick looking blue hair looked out at the people, and he looked a little bit nervous. He cleared his throat and started reading.

"This is Berry, for Channel 8 news with a mandatory news alert. Reports have been coming in that the city and the world's protector, Mega Man, has been committing acts of violence against unsuspecting robots. He has been taking shots at various members of our community. Eyewitness accounts say that his eyes have gone red. It is possible that he has been hacked by Doctor Albert Wily. I have a..."

Berry's phone rang, something that he did not expect in the middle of his live report. Out of instict, he pulled out his phone and answered it.

"I have done no such thing to Mega Man! He may be my sworn enemy, but he is also one of my proudest creations, and I will never harm him."

Rock turned and looked at Doctor Light.

"He created a duplicate of me and he's using it to make me look bad!?"

"I urge the hardworking robots of the city to protect themselves if they see Mega Man. They should look out for themselves if they do not want to get hurt."

Doctor Light looked at Rock.

"It appears so. If what I fear is transpiring is transpiring, Wily will assassinate your robot duplicate after the city turns against you, and he will use his hero status to manipulate the local government. As much as it would cause me pain to see you get hurt, I urge you to go out there and try to convince people that the you out there that is hurting robots is a fraud. I am afraid that I cannot let you use the Swing Line, but here."

Doctor Light loaded an updated version of the double gear system, one that wouldn't heat as quickly as the prototype system that Mega Man used in his last encounter with Wily, into Mega Man's armor.

"SUIT UP!"

Rock shouted as he transformed into Mega Man and exited the lab, carefully, making sure that nobody saw him left. A trail of debris seemed to head to the west, where an artificial river ran through the city. Mega Man started to follow the trail of detritus, being sure he wasn't seen on his mission to find any clues to Wily's scheme.


	2. Drowned Man's Stage Riverside Rumble

_**Author's Note: I do not any of the characters that are from the Mega man series, but I own all of my original robot masters. Most the lore has been taken from Wikipedia, so please do not come after me for any sort of inconsistencies.**_

* * *

Mega Man 12: The Final Plot of Wily

Chapter 2: Drowned Man Stage (Or Riverside Rumble)

"Where is the impostor..."  
Mega Man mumbled to himself as he ducked into an alley, as someone almost spotted him. The people were out to get him, a feeling that he wasn't familiar with. He had to constantly duck into shadows to keep himself safe, and following the trail had taken almost all day. The sun, which had just started to peek out across the horizon at the time Mega Man left on his journey, now hung high in the noonday position, which was not great for the blue bomber to be stealthy in. The Speed Gear helped him not get noticed as he ran, but it wasn't that effective.

Getting down to the riverside took Rock all day, and the sunset was just starting. He looked and saw that Wily's typical assortment of bad guys were there, but they looked a little different. They were slightly rusted and corroded, which was the opposite of what Rock was used to seeing. It was like someone had thrown them into the river and kept them there for a long time before he showed up. He wondered who could have done this as he started to go through the riverfront, looking for traces of his corrupt clone. He looked out and saw there were few platforms here.  
"Time to do what I do best. Running and Gunning."

Rock ran to the first platform and shot the first Mettaur, blowing it apart and into tarnished bolts trough its helmet. Rock looked surprised but kept his progression through the fairly linear setup of the area of platforms, jumping and blasting beat up Wily creations. Rock thought he saw a flash of movement out of the water whenever he shot his opponents, but he wasn't sure if it was an illusion caused by the sun setting playing out over the river's slow movement.

He noticed that there were seemingly more homemade foes, like the people of the city had attached objects together haphazardly and made them into devices made to stop him. He shook his head and approached a doorway that opened for him, and caused him to step into a large room, half flooded by the river, but with several masses of metal, plastic, and jettisoned parts from Wily's creations.

As Rock looked at the water, a dark shape emerged and roared at him, causing him to aim his Mega Buster. A large dragon shaped robot reared its head at him. Unlike everything else here, the robot looked new. Mega Man noticed Doctor Wily's logo stamped onto the dragon's forehead before it chomped angrily at him. Mega Man gave a battle yell and started to fire at its underbelly, causing the robot to flash. Rock and the dragon went at it, engaging in a battle of patterns: Rock would shoot, the dragon would snap at him, and Rock would counter by shooting up its nose.

After some time of this happening, eventually the mecha-dragon burst into energy. The door to exit the room slid upwards, and Rock ran toward it. When he entered it, he heard a sound like a creaking come from under him. He jumped up as a shot of rusted metal fused together to form a sort of shortsword shot up from where he was just standing.

Rock also hadn't noticed before now, but he felt the water of the river was starting to make his traction feel a little unsteady. He ran toward the edge of a platform that led into the dark water and jumped for the platform he could see on the other side. His feet landed on the other side of the small chasm, and he saw what he was looking for, a door emblazoned with the foreboding symbol of Wily - a W with the letters DR printed above it. Rock steeled his mega buster, not with the usual self assurance he had, but instead with a feeling of dread that he would have to fight someone who had been hurt by a duplicate of himself, and explain who he was.


	3. Battle! Vs Drowned Man

_**Author's Note: I do not any of the characters that are from the Mega man series, but I own all of my original robot masters. Most the lore has been taken from Wikipedia, so please do not come after me for any sort of inconsistencies.**_

* * *

Mega Man 12: The Final Plot of Wily

Chapter 3: Drowned Man Battle

Rock stepped through the second door of the small room he had entered, not knowing what to expect. He did expect the room to be empty at first, and he did expect there to be a little water on the floor of the room. What he did not expect, however, was the corroded, ruined exterior shell of the robot master that leapt from the water, eyes covered with black river weeds and tarnished interior skeletal frame showing through where the outside had been eaten through, and a pike on its left arm, one that matched the condition of the rest of the body. The ramshackle automaton looked at him and what was left of the eyes shown with a burning hatred.

"you did this to me"

The mouthpiece of the robot did not move when it spoke, and it's voice haunted Rock. To Rock, the voice sounded distant, liquid and without gender, somewhat akin to what one would imagine someone calling out while underwater. He shuddered and turned to the broken husk of what appeared to once be a robot designed to pick up trash and keep the riverfront clean.

"I did not do this to you, I am being framed by Doctor Wily. Look...I am not going to hurt you."

"liar"

The robot jumped up, enraged, and started glowing red. Rock knew this meant a more powerful attack was coming, and was just able to jump out of the way as a hail of rusted spikes landed in the room. Rock looked at his attacker and sighed. He knew what it meant if he was going to be attacked by the robot. He was going to have to talk the situation down, or attack the poor garbage collector in self defense.

"I'm not going to fight you unless you give me a reason to."

The robot laughed and jumped as a series of explosions disintegrated the ground under Rock's feet, plunging him into water that was brown and rust colored. It wasn't hurting him, but it made him move slower and float higher when he jumped. The Drowned Man sank as he jumped into the water and landed next to Rock.

"you did this to me i have every reason to do fight you"

"Then you leave me no choice"

Rock curled his hand into a fist and jumped as the Drowned Man shot a spike at him, aiming for his helmet. The spike narrowly avoided his feet, and in response, Rock shot a couple of bullets from his mega buster into the robot. He frowned when he realized his bullets were hitting exposed underwiring of the broken robot and causing even more damage to the already broken robot.

The additional damage that Rock was doing with his mega buster only seemed to make the oxidized golem of metal and wire only fight harder to destroy him. More spikes were shot as the robot activated the Power Gear, causing Rock to have to dodge more. The water also got rustier as more pieces of armor were knocked off and started sinking down. Rock was not trying to harm the robot any further, and saw when it was about to give up and explode.

"Stop attacking me and I'll stop shooting you."

The broken, almost robot looked at its attacker, and saw something he did not expect. There were bright blue eyes staring out from the helmet. The one who threw it into the water and brutalized him had red eyes. This robot spoke gently, and the other one had shouted at it. His power was shutting down, and he only had a few moments left.

"take this..."

The robot gave Rock his last functioning part, his trash collecting spike, before his eyes closed and he exploded into metal pieces. Rock had to use his signature slide to avoid being hit by shrapnel. He was looking at the piece when the water drained and he saw himself, but with blood red eyes.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

The duplicate laughed and vanished into a beam of blue light, dropping a piece of paper with the word "theater district" written on it. Rock frowned and followed the light to the district where it was heading.


End file.
